In patent literature 1 below, a bulk component supply system in which a bulk component supply device which holds and supplies multiple electronic circuit components as bulk components in a loosely packed state consecutively one by one is moved together with suction nozzles relative to a circuit board is disclosed. For a component mounter device equipped with this bulk component supply system, a suction nozzle, and magazine and component storehouse are integrally configured, and are respectively provided at four locations at equal angle intervals on a head provided rotatably around an axis line parallel to the vertical direction. Magazines are equipped with a storage passage extending in the vertical direction and multiple bulk components are stored arranged in a line in the vertical direction such that they move to a component outlet under their own weight. The component storehouse houses electronic circuit components in a loosely packed state, is provided on the upper side of the magazine and replenishes bulk components, with the entry of the bulk components into the storage passage being facilitated by the movement in the vertical direction of a movable pipe. The suction nozzle/component storehouse integrated magazine is positioned relative to a component mounting location on a circuit board by the rotation of the head and the movement in the X-axis and Y-axis directions of the circuit board, and bulk components stored in the storage passage are mounted on the circuit board one by one. Multiple suction nozzle/component storehouse integrated magazines are held on a rack provided separately from the head, and a suction nozzle/component storehouse integrated magazine attached to the head is positioned at an exchange position specified in advance by the rotation of the head, and while this is returned to the rack by a magazine mounting mechanism provided on the rack, a different suction nozzle/component storehouse integrated magazine in which are stored bulk components which is held on a separate section of the rack is attached to the head, such that replenishment and so on of electronic circuit components is performed.